falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Dashite
The term Dashite refers to pegasus ponies that have deserted the Enclave and returned to the surface of the Equestrian Wasteland, following the patriotic loyalty to Equestria as established by Rainbow Dash. The word Dashite itself is a title, and not an organization, and is considered a derogatory term to the Grand Pegasus Enclave; most Dashites consider it a badge of pride and honor. Dashites are generally recognizable by the forced iron branding of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark over their own. History Post-War Origins When Cloudsdale was hit by a Megaspell, the pegasi set the S.P.P. towers to constantly spew clouds and abandoned the war effort, saving their other cities as well as obscuring those on the surface. Rainbow Dash, the director of the Ministry of Awesome and the wielder of the Element of Loyalty, disagreed with the move and left the pegasi to return to the surface in order to aid post-war Equestria. The Dashites first came into being when Scootaloo objected to the isolation of the Enclave and was branded and marked as contaminated for going beneath the cloud cover. She left, calling herself a Dashite (after the derogatory title that had been bestowed upon her by other Enclave citizens), and returned to the surface in search of Rainbow Dash. In time, other pegasi followed her example, branding themselves and renouncing the Enclave for good. Notable Dashite's Rainbow Dash - The first Dashite, the pegasus whom all other defectors of the Enclave would be named after. Scootaloo - The second Dashite, left the Enclave to follow her idol, Rainbow Dash Radar - An elderly Dashite who was living in Friendship City. Calamity - Infamous in the Enclave for killing his squad, a crime he was framed for. Calamity is one of Littlepip's companions who accompanies her throughout her journey. In Other Stories Dawn - She was part of a group who tried to fix the Wasteland's problems. She left and joined the Enclave, marrying Sky Striker but was branded a Dashite for returning to the surface again. Morning Glory - Was made a Dashite against her will, forcibly branded despite being a loyal Enclave citizen. Mach - Escaped being branded and made it to the Equestrian Wasteland. Wears a Rainbow Dash cutie mark on his uniform to show his Dashite status. Frosty Winds - Was declared a Dashite but has managed to avoid capture by the Enclave. Nimbus Cloudhoof - Left for the surface and was officially designated a Dashite. Final Step - Much the same as Nimbus. Cloudius Cloudhoof - Left for the surface about 24 hours before Nimbus. Traits Culture Nationalist Ideology Dashites are generally motivated by the apathetic attitude the Enclave has towards those living in the Equestrian Wasteland. Rock of Destiny The Rock of Destiny is a landmark involved in a rite of passage undertaken by every Dashite. Each Dashite makes a pilgrimage to the Rock in order to leave behind one of their most treasured articles of their past life. Scootaloo, the first Dashite, left the memory of her proudly proclaiming so in the rock as a PipBuck recording, along with her PipBuck. Technology Command Structure While it is assumed that Dashites know of each other in some fashion, there is no apparent leadership or ranking system, as the Dashites are not a formal organization. Wasteland born pegasi do not seem to be targets for the Enclave and are not considered Dashite's as they are born outside the Enclave or have never been a part of it. Notes & Trivia Category:Factions